Tears
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: A short drabble about Ed and the tears he shed over Roy. Please comment.


**Tears**

Al has often asked me why I stayed with him all those years. I would tell him that when he found some one he cared for as much as I did for Roy, then he'd know.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Panic**

The day Roy said he was leaving and not coming back this time, I cried. I cried for a long time.

I sat on the kitchen floor with my head in my hands, sobbing.

He's really going to leave me.

I don't know what I would do without him.

He came back at one in the morning, drunk and no longer angry at me.

He slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor next to me.

I lifted my head from my hands and looked at him.

He reached up and touched the side of my face. He was so gentle.

"I'm sorry Ed." It was all he got to say before he passed out.

His hand fell to the floor next to my feet.

I reached down and grabbed. We stayed like that all night.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Shock**

I stood planted to the spot. My hand still covered the red mark that his hand had left on my cheek.

I couldn't do anything but stare into his eyes, full of hate and pain.

My eyes started to water.

I will not cry. I won't let him see me cry.

All of a sudden his harsh gaze softened.

He was looking past me. He was staring at the pictures of his fridge.

The one picture he was focusing on was of him and I.

We were at the beach with Al and Winry.

Winry brought her newest camera model and insisted on taking a picture of us.

Roy was wearing his dark blue swim trunks that he looked so good in.

We were standing in front of the ocean.

It was one of the few days Roy was affectionate and kind to me.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his side smiling.

I smiled too, happy to be with him.

Winry snapped the picture just as I looked up at him with adoration.

"I'm sorry Ed."

Torn from the memory, I looked up at him.

His expression had turned to one of regret.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Joy**

He came to my place after work.

I opened the door and before I had time to see who it was strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a warm embrace.

After the stun passed, I return the hug in full.

It was not very often he acted like this, so I took it for all it was worth.

When he finally pulled away he took my face between his hands and kissed me.

Very softly.

He told me that he wanted to live together.

I started packing that night.

I would never forget that moment in the hallway of my apartment.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Sorrow**

We were lying in bed together when the phone rang.

It was early morning, the sun was just coming up over the clouds, tinting the sky orange.

Roy answered the phone.

A small town was under attack and we were to help defend it.

We left right after he hung up the phone.

It was still early as we walked into Central.

As we were walking to get our orders, Roy pulled me into the locker room.

My back was up against a locker and his mouth was ravaging mine.

When he pulled back he kept his hand on my face and rested his forehead against mine.

"I want you to stay here."

My head shot up.

"You can't be serious!"

I tried to push him away but he was stronger.

He opened his locker and shoved me inside.

He held me in place with one hand and he had the other on the locker door.

"I don't know what I would do without you Full metal."

With that he gave me one of his lop sided smiles and shut the door.

I heard him lock it and then leave.

I pounded on the door, but it wouldn't open.

I realised that when he kissed me he removed a piece of my auto mail arm so that I wouldn't be able to hit the door hard enough to open it.

The space was too cramped for me to even attempt to kick it.

I started yelling.

After what seemed like an eternity, a man from the clean up staff came in and opened the locker with a master key.

I quickly ran past him, muttering a thank you as I went.

All I could think about was getting to him before he did something stupid.

I ran to Shezka's office and asked her where he went.

She said he was about 20 minutes from Central, already at the town.

I tore out of the office and out the front doors.

I didn't stop until I reached the beginning of the war zone.

There were bodies everywhere, some still trying to get up again to fight.

I shut out the images and scanned the area.

There was a thick dust cloud in the air making it hard to breathe and to see.

I was about to run further into the war zone when I spotted him.

I took a single step forward.

He caught my movement from the corner of his eye and before I knew it, I was on the ground in pain.

Everything was foggy.

I held my side where I was hit.

I lifted my head to look around.

I groaned in pain at them movement, what did he do to me.

I saw Roy, he was struggling with the man that knocked me to the ground.

He tried to shoot the man that was violently attacking him, but his gun was empty.

His gloves were torn and useless.

I reached out to him, as if that would help.

All of a sudden his face grimaced.

He went pale.

He too was now lying on the ground next to me.

His eyes were looking every where and he was coughing heavily.

"Roy?"

His uniform was black from gun powder and his chest had a gaping hole in it.

Blood was pouring out of his open wound.

The light in his eyes was flickering.

"Roy. You bastard, don't you die on me."

I grabbed the collar of his uniform and pulled him closer.

Roy coughed more and blood spattered onto the ground in between us.

He reached his hand up and touched the side of my face.

"I told you to st-stay."

He started shaking.

He sucked air in through his clenched teeth.

"Roy. Don't go."

Roy gave a lop sided smile as he faded away completely.

His hand slid from Ed's face.

Ed lay limp and in pain on the ground next to his friend and companion.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Pain**

"Uncle Ed, uncle Ed. Come and see this!"

A little boy no older the 6 jumped up and down and pulled Ed into the backyard.

"I'm coming, give me a second. I'm getting older you know."

"And your getting shorter too."

"Who are you calling small?"

The boy smiled and kept tugging at his hand.

When they reached a large picnic table the boy let go of Ed's hand.

"See what me and dad made!"

The boy was sitting at the table pointing to a large wooden bird house.

"Mom's always saying that there's a lot of birds around here and how they need a house, so me and dad made her one."

"That's great! Where is your dad anyways?"

"I'm right here"

Ed turned around to see his brother Winry, standing next to each other.

Alphonse had his arm around her.

Ed gave them a small smile.

They were always good together.

"I think I'm going to head home for the night."

"Your welcome to stay here brother."

"No thanks Al."

Ed waved goodbye from the bottom of the driveway.

That night he sat alone in a chair on his front porch.

He had a picture in his hands.

It was the same picture from Roy's fridge so many years ago.

He was holding it as if it was the only thing keeping him from drifting away.

He looked down at the picture in his hands and smiled.

Roy always looked good in that swimsuit.

Ed ran his fingers down the picture and closed his eyes, he would always remember that day.

The day Roy told him he loved him.


End file.
